Get Tempted
by Stevenct16
Summary: All the teens from Days of our lives is on this trip, including Brady and Chloe. While Chloe is trying to move on with her life , Philip and Brady are are trying to win her heart. Who will Chloe end up choosing? Prepare for tropical temptation,Get Tempted
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
This fan fiction is an continuous to my first fanfic Seven Minutes In Heaven. It starts after the Last Blast Dance. Unlike the real Days of our lives teens storyline, Chloe and Brady will also be on the trip to Mexico. Brady will be a chaperone on the trip. As you know Phillip and Chloe are not together anymore, But Philip will not give up Chloe to easy. This fanfic has nothing to do with Shawn's quest for Alice's ruby. The teens will not be staying on a campsite. They will be in hotel rooms .Well I hope you like this fanfic. Enjoy. *******  
  
  
  
GET TEMPTED  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chloe walks into her hotel room. As soon as she walks in she sees a fruit basket on the bed. She walks over and puts her suitcase on the first bed. She starts to unzip her suitcase until she is interrupted by a knock at the door. Chloe immediately walks over and opens the door. She sees Brady standing infront of her door with his suitcase. "What are you doing Brady?"  
  
Brady looks at Chloe and says, "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Your room this is, my room."  
  
"Well that's not what the clerk downstairs said."  
  
Chloe looks at Brady and says, "I don't care what you say Brady this is my room and your not coming in here. Chloe quickly shuts the door. Brady looks at the closed door.  
  
"I'll give her 30 Minutes to open up that door." Brady stomach starts to growl. "I'll just go to breakfast for until then."  
  
********  
  
Phillip is siting on his bed on thinking about what he said to Chloe after the dance a few weeks ago. "How could I do that to her. I'm supposed to protect her and love her but no I acted like a jerk. She will never forgive me now. Damn!!!! why do I ways screw up something good."" I love Chloe more than anything" .And she's the only women who loves me for who I am, not my money or popularity."" "Man iv got to see her before I go crazy."  
  
*******  
  
Brady walks into the room where breakfast is being served. He sees Belle, Mimi, and Shawn at a table. "So what's up all you teeny boppers. Oh hey Brady. We were just wondering where you had been. "I was upstairs with the crazy diva. She wont even let me into my own room."  
  
Shawn looks up at Brady and says, "You and Chloe share rooms?"  
  
"Yeah so," Brady says.  
  
Belle's eyes widen and she looks up at Brady and says, "Phillip is going to freak when he finds out."  
  
"Do not worry sis I can handle Uncle Phil."  
  
*******  
  
Chloe is standing on her balcony looking at the ocean. "I wonder if I made a mistake coming on this trip." Chloe's thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. As Chloe is walking towards the door she screams Brady your not coming in. She yanks the door open to find Phillip standing infront of her. Phillip screams, "Brady has been here with you!"  
  
"Its none of your business if Brady was here or not were not together anymore Philip." Phillip looks at Chloe with intense eyes.  
  
"So you don't care about me anymore. Phillip I'm not going to answer this question."  
  
"Come on Chloe I made a mistake..... Im sorry."  
  
"Your always sorry Phillip. You left me when I needed you the most."  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe I love you."  
  
"Im tired Phillip I'm going to bed." Chloe gently shuts the door. Phillip puts his back up against the door and slides down to the floor. He softly whispers things will never be the same.  
  
*********  
  
Brady uses the key that the clerk gave him earlier. He opens the door and sees a sleeping Chloe on one of the beds. Brady walks over to the other bed and starts to get undressed. The only thing Brady is wearing is his boxer shorts. He climbs into bed and turns off the lamp next to him.  
  
********  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Chloe wipes her eyes and yawns as she begins to wake up. She sits on her bed for awhile to wait until everything is not blurry. She soon realize theirs a half naked man in her room. She looks him over then she figure out its Brady sleeping. "Brady what are you doing here!" she screams loudly.  
  
Brady begins to wake up. "Its my room too," he says drowsy.  
  
"Get some cloths on now." Brady hops out of bed and puts on some jeans.  
  
"So you slept good last night."  
  
"Put on a shirt," Chloe says. "Why I'm a guy, I don't have breast."  
  
"Put on the shirt Brady.  
  
"Okay, ok I'm going to." Brady walks over to the dresser and gets his T- shirt. "Are you happy now."  
  
"No ill be happy when your out of my room."  
  
"For the last time Chloe this is my room too."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyway, Chloe I'm about to take a shower." Brady walks into the bath room. Chloe stares at Brady as he leaves the room. 


	2. Get Tempted

Chapter 2  
  
Chloe decided she needed some fresh air so she left her hotel room and went for a walk on the beach. Chloe starts to think about her and Philip's discussion yesterday. "I hope im not pushing him away." A Frisbee coming straight at her head interrupts Chloe's thoughts. The Frisbee hits Chloe on the top of her head and she falls backward into the sand.  
  
*****  
  
Chloe opens her eyes to see a blurry figure standing above her staring. The figure starts to form slowly. She realizes its Brady. Brady help's Chloe up from the ground. Chloe say's what's going on, why was I on the ground like that.  
  
"I'm really sorry Chloe I was playing Frisbee and I threw it too far, and it hit you on the forehead." Brady looks at Chloe in Concern and says, "Did I hurt you, do you have a concussion?"  
  
"No Brady I'm fine."  
  
"Thank god, I thought you were out for a little while. So what is a beautiful lady like you wondering around The darken beaches alone?"  
  
"Just needed some fresh air." Brady looks at Chloe with a grin on his face and say's  
  
"You wanna go for a swim?"  
  
Chloe looks at Brady and says "I didn't bring my swim suit."  
  
"Do you have a bra on? Yes why?"  
  
Brady looks at Chloe and says "Take off your shirt and shorts and that will do."  
  
"You gotta be kidding."  
  
"Nope I'm not."  
  
"Well you've got the wrong type of girl Brady."  
  
"Your just scared Chloe."  
  
"Scared? Why would I be scared?"  
  
"Chloe your scared to be normal and have some fun."  
  
"Brady I don't have to explain myself to you. Goodbye.  
  
"See your walking away like you always do."  
  
Chloe turns around and looks at Brady and says "What are you going to take off?"  
  
Brady starts to grin and says "I'll take off my shirt and my shorts."  
  
Chloe looks at Brady confused. "What will you have on to swim in?"  
  
"My boxer shorts," Brady replies.  
  
"Okay I'll do it, but you cant watch me undress."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Brady begins to undress. He takes his shirt and shorts off and lay them on the ground. "Your turn," Brady says to Chloe.  
  
"Turn around," Chloe says as she unbuttons her shirt. She turns around to see if Brady is peeking. She's relieved to see he's not. "I'm done," Chloe says. Brady turns around and sees Chloe in her yellow panties and yellow bra.  
  
"Come on," Brady says as he walks through the water. Chloe puts her feet in the water and notice's its not cold.  
  
"It feels great," Chloe says with a big smile on her face."  
  
"See I knew this would make you smile."  
  
"Yeah thanks Brady for the talk you gave me."  
  
"No problem," Brady says with a smile. "So why were you so sad looking when the Frisbee hit you?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Philip."  
  
"Oh," Brady says.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it," Chloe says.  
  
"Well lets turn our attention to this beautiful night."  
  
"Okay," Chloe says.  
  
*******  
  
Jan and Jason are walking across the beach. Jan say's with a smirk. "Look what we have here."  
  
"What are you talking about," Jason says. Jan points to Brady and Chloe Splashing each other in the water. "Are they naked?"  
  
"Nope," Jan replies, "but they will be coming back to their room." Jan runs to where Chloe and Brady's clothes are and runs away with them. Jason soon follows Jan.  
  
****** "Okay, ok you won Brady, you won."  
  
Brady stops splashing Chloe with the water. "No one ever beats me at this." Chloe and Brady shares a laugh. Brady quickly dives under water and lifts Chloe out of the water. Chloe is sitting on Brady's shoulders laughing.  
  
"Oh my god Brady, you're crazy," Chloe says. Brady throws Chloe backs into the water. A big breeze comes over the beach.  
  
"Whoa its starting to get cool out here, lets go back and get our clothes'."  
  
Brady and Chloe start's to walk back to the place where they left their cloth's. When Chloe starts to laugh loudly. "What's so funny Chloe?" Chloe points back at the beach where Brady's shorts are washed up in the sand. Brady looks down at himself and realizes he's nude.  
  
"Oh my god Chloe, why didn't you tell me I was naked when I first got out of the water?"  
  
"I thought you would have noticed." Brady runs back to the shore and puts on his boxer shorts.  
  
"Now that's better." Chloe says while Brady returns at her side. They walk over to where they left there clothes and doesn't see them. "Are you shore this is where we left them?" Chloe says confused.  
  
"Yes we were right here.  
  
"Oh my god someone must have taken our cloths."  
  
"We cant go back in our underwear".  
  
*******  
  
Jan and Jason return to the hotel laughing uncontrollably. "This will teach Ghoul Girl a lesson," Jan says.  
  
"Yeah Jan, you out done it this time," Jason says. Jan sees Belle, Shawn, Philip, and Mimi sitting at a table in a restaurant. Jan gives Jason an evil glare. "Lets fill their friends in on what we saw."  
  
*****  
  
"I don't think Chloe will never forgive me," Philip says with his head down.  
  
"Oh come on Philip, you know Chloe will come around." Belle says with her hand on Philip's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Phil she will come around."  
  
"Their conversation is interrupted by Jan and Jason.  
  
"Hey losers what's up with you tonight?"  
  
"Go away Jan," Shawn replies.  
  
We are just here to feel you on some news about your two friends, Brady and Chloe."  
  
Philip instantly looks up and says "What's up with Chloe and Brady?"  
  
"We saw the two in the ocean nude and they were doing a whole lot more than swimming and playing. WHAT!!!!!! Philip jumps up from the table and runs out to the beach.  
  
"JAN! Why did you say that infront of him, he's going to kill Brady now." 


	3. Get Tempted

Chapter 3  
  
"Chloe were gonna have to sneak back to our rooms" Brady say's. "How are we supposed to do that?  
  
" Chloe say's with a smirk. "People are bound to notice two naked teens walking threw the hotel."  
  
"Well what other choice do we have? "Brady say's.  
  
"I don't know "Chloe say's with her head down.  
  
"Come on Chloe do you want people to see us like this".  
  
"Are you crazy!" "we cannot be seen like this.....people will think we did something.  
  
Don't think about what people think now Chloe we need to think about how were gonna get out of this one Brady says.  
  
*****  
  
"I cannot believe Jan did that she is so cold" Belle retorts.  
  
She will get hers some day, Mimi says.  
  
"Come on girls we have to come up with a way to stop Philip and Brady from fighting.  
  
"Yeah you know Philip and his attitude Mimi says.  
  
Come on we have to stop Philip from trying to kill my brother.  
  
Shawn, Belle Mimi walks out of the building and heads the way they saw Philip go.  
  
*****  
  
"Brady its getting really cold out here maybe we should just explain everything and get it over with.  
  
"What ever you want Chloe.", Brady says.  
  
Chloe and Brady are Interrupted by a rushing Philip pushing Brady unto the ground. "  
  
What the hells wrong with you",  
  
Brady jerks up and pushes Philip back.  
  
I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DID! Philip screams.  
  
"We didn't do anything Philip" Chloe says, "and if we did do something its none of your business". Brady says .  
  
Im going to kill you Brady. I knew you had the hots for Chloe and now you try to sleep with her", You son of a b****."  
  
"Brady did no such thing Chloe shouts.  
  
"I always knew you were gonna try to take my girl friend, Philip says.  
  
PHILIP IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE! Chloe shouts.  
  
*****  
  
"There they are right there" Belle says. Why is Chloe only wearing a bra and panties.  
  
Wow Brady almost naked Mimi says with a smile. Come on lets see what's going on.  
  
Belle, Shawn and Mimi walk over to the arguing trio. "Stop arguing, you guys are giving me a headache." Belle says.  
  
Chloe looks at Belle's jacket and says" Belle can I borrow your jacket", "I am half naked if you didn't notice.  
  
Sure Belle says, Handing Chloe the jacket. "So why are you and ..... Belle is interrupted by Chloe saying don't ask.  
  
Philip says "they've been doing something they don't want us to know"  
  
Shut up Philip, Brady says getting frustrated.  
  
"You shut up", Philip says  
  
Mimi says softly "cant we all be friends ".  
  
"No"! Chloe, Brady, and Philip shouts .  
  
Im going back to my hotel room Chloe says.  
  
"Me too" Brady says.  
  
Brady and Chloe leave the group.  
  
"I swear there is something going on between them two" Philip says.  
  
****  
  
Chloe walks into the hotel room and shuts the door gently, just as the door is about to shut Brady walk's in.  
  
"Chloe I'm sooo sorry for how the way Philip acted", "he was sooo out of line.  
  
"Its not his or your fault Brady its mines".  
  
"Chloe its not your fault for that jerks actions."  
  
"Philip is not a jerk"....... "he loves me".  
  
"Well from what he said I wouldn't say he loved you. "Brady says.  
  
'Brady you don't understand".  
  
"No I understand Chloe", "Your getting played.  
  
Chloe Turns and looks at Brady with evil eyes." What did you say.  
  
Brady continues, "The only reason why you and Philip are together because you put that dress on for the last blast dance, Brady walks closer to Chloe. "He is only dating you because of your looks Chloe.  
  
Chloe sinks her head in as the burning tears flowed down her face. Brady his hand out to comfort her but she yanked it away.  
  
Chloe stood up and screamed as she was going to the door. "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME AND PHILIPS RELATIONSHIP". Chloe runs out the door.  
  
Brady jumps up and screams "Chloe I was just trying to help." 


	4. Get Tempted

Chapter 4  
  
Chloe sits on a log and just stares at the flames.  
  
Chloe's mind:  
  
"Could Brady had been true about Philip only dating me because my looks."  
  
"No Philip loves me".  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
Chloe thoughts are interrupted by someone from behind .  
  
"Chloe is that you" Chloe turns around to see Brady coming close to her.  
  
"Brady I don't feel like arguing with you," Chloe says softly  
  
. "Chloe I'm so sorry for the way I acted. "I would never say anything on purpose to hurt you".  
  
"Your right", Chloe says.  
  
"Brady raises his eyebrow and says "what?"  
  
"You were right about what you said about me and Philip."  
  
Brady gives Chloe a not understanding look.  
  
Chloe continues. " Philip and I would not be together if I wore my black baggy jeans and my glasses.", he would have been so embarrassed to be seen with me.  
  
"Chloe your a Beautiful young woman and anyone would be honored to be your boyfriend. Brady walks over and sits beside Chloe.  
  
Chloe burst out into tears as she says "Then why doesn't anyone love me."  
  
Brady buries Chloe's face into his chest. "Come on Chloe allot of people care about you, Your mother."  
  
"Don't say Nancy she doesn't give a damn about me!  
  
"Chloe your mother loves you, "believe me Chloe you got it good. Some people don't have a mother that loves them like yours. Brady puts his head down at the thought of his mother.  
  
Chloe realizes how hard it must have been for Brady to say those words. "Im so sorry Brady about your mother.  
  
"Nah it alright I knew she loved me. Brady turns away to look at the stars.  
  
Chloe also looks at the stars. " its so beautiful out here, Chloe says.  
  
Brady smiles "we are in paradise."  
  
Chloe turns to Brady and says "yeah we are."  
  
Brady looks into Chloe eyes......"Your eyes is soo beautiful" Brady reaches in and kisses Chloe on the lips.  
  
The kiss last for about 3 seconds.  
  
Chloe backs away and looks down at the sand. She looks back at Brady who was also looking at the sand. Chloe grabs Brady face and gives him a deep passionate kiss.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok kids calm down", Mr. Woods says to the shouting teens. Were gonna do a little hiking in the woods to see some nature life.  
  
The crowed of teens moans in unison.  
  
"Why cant we stay in our hotel " Jan says.  
  
"Oh come on guys you don't want to be shacked up in the hotels all day." Replies Mr. Woods.  
  
"Yes we do" the crowed says in unison.  
  
"Its allot we can do in a hotel "Jan grins and turns to Jason who also is grinning.  
  
"Also you guys have to do your environmental duties."  
  
" Oh yeah I forgot we came here to do that" Jan says with a smirk.  
  
" Where are Chloe and Brady " Belle says to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I hope they don't think were going to do their environmental duties." Mimi says.  
  
"I don't care where they are... I just hope there not together." Philip says.  
  
"Come on Philip they are only friends."  
  
Philip looks over to Mr. Woods and says " Yeah I wish I could believe that."  
  
" It seems like yesterday they were hating each other" Shawn says.  
  
Philip walks over to where Mr. Woods and says " Hey Im sorry to bother you but I have something to tell you."  
  
" And what will that be Mr. Kiriakis?"  
  
"Well I don't agree with the rooming arrangement."  
  
Mr. Woods looks at Philip and says " We can talk about that later."  
  
"Ok thanks Mr. Woods. Philip returns to the group with a reluctant smile.  
  
"What was that all about " Belle asks.  
  
" Oh nothing" Philip says.  
  
"OK kids lets head out." Mr. Woods shouts  
  
The group turn's to fallow the other students leaving out the hotel building.  
  
*****  
  
Chloe and Brady break's away from a long kiss.  
  
Chloe says out of breath "wow.. I thought the only person that could make me feel like that when we are kissing is Philip"  
  
Brady smiles and says "well you've thought wrong."  
  
"Chloe I have to tell you something."  
  
Chloe turns her attention to Brady who is looking at her intently. "I .. I .. I ,  
  
"Oh come on Brady what do you have to say, you can tell me anything."  
  
"The two are interrupted by huge rain drops coming down on them.  
  
"Come on Chloe there is a cave.  
  
Brady and Chloe runs into the cave and callaps on the ground in laughter.  
  
"Oh my god", Chloe says out of breath."  
  
I have a lighter Brady says. He lights some wood that he found in the entry way of the cave.  
  
"This should do it" Brady exclaimed.  
  
"So what was it you were going to say to me earlier" Chloe says.  
  
Brady turns around trying to think to get him out of this situation uh…..uh nothing.  
  
Oh ok Chloe says. Chloe turns her attention to the flames.  
  
Brady's mind:  
  
"Maybe this isn't the right time to tell her, I should probably wait till she feels more comfortable with me".  
  
"She looks so beautiful.  
  
Chloe looks up to see Brady staring at her, he quickly turns his face to the another direction.  
  
"Brady what's wrong with you", your acting really strange.  
  
Brady looks back at Chloe" oh uh nothing I'm just hot".  
  
Chloe raises her eyebrow and says " well take off your shirt."  
  
Brady looks unsure but then slips his shirt off.  
  
"well I feel allot better now" Brady says with a smile. "Well since I took something off why don't you" Brady says.  
  
"It is kinda hot in this cave " Chloe says taking of the jacket Belle gave her. "Brady I feel so comfortable with you, like nothing will ever hurt me in the world." The way I used to feel with Philip, Chloe says with her head down.  
  
"That's it , Brady says. "Chloe do you remember when we first met on the pier."  
  
"Yes" Chloe says.  
  
That night I felt this weird connection with you like I had known you all of my life. "Soon I found out you were dating Philip which made me a little jealous, even though I hardly knew you. Do you remember that day when me and Belle were in dotCom arguing about Marlena and my mom."  
  
"Yes I remember ", Chloe says. "I told you if you ever needed someone to talk to I would be there, Chloe recalls.  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm talking about". I was so rude to you sometimes, and you still help me when I was in pain.  
  
"What are you getting at Brady," Chloe says unsure of what's going on. "  
  
Im trying to say that Iv liked you ever since I saw your beautiful eyes on the pier that night." I feel things for you that iv never felt for any women in my life."  
  
Chloe looks up at Brady with a shocked expression. "Are you serious" Chloe says.  
  
"Yes Chloe .. iv never been more serious in my life".  
  
Chloe walks over and sits next to Brady. "I kinda felt the same way that night on the pier."  
  
Brady pulls Chloe into a tight kiss.  
  
They kiss for about a minute.  
  
He releases her and says, "Wow I cant believe I opened up to you like that."  
  
The storm starts to get louder .  
  
Brady I'm starting to get scared."" Look at the trees , there almost coming out the ground.  
  
Brady pulls Chloe into a warm embrace and says " Ill never let anything wrong happen to you. " you will always be safe when your with me", Brady says as he cradles Chloe into his arms. 


End file.
